retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Event/contest recruiting
---- ---- CONTEST FLYER | CONTEST RULES | CONTEST PRIZES GUILD RECRUITING CONTEST WHEN: November 1st - 15th, 2011! Start TIME: 0800 CST End Time: 11:59pm CST WHO: All Guild Members Alignment: Good and Evil Restrictions: Must be 18 years or older ~ PRIZES ~ Recruiters can win 1 Plat for each Successful Recruit Special House Item for one lucky Recruiter Main Page | Event Discussions | Contest Rules | FAQs ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hear Yee ~ Hear Yee ! Come join us for our second "Recruiting" contest. No minimal level or class is required for this event. Contestants will need to be quick on their feet and adept at recruiting to be successful in this contest. Contestants should review the rules prior to event start time. Late entries are allowed however this will place you at a substantial disadvantage so get started early and come prepared to win! Up for grabs? Some nifty coinage (1 plat per recruit) and a chance at the "Recruiter of the Year" title! Glossary *Recruit - Someone who's considering joining the guild *Commander - The individual who issues the " / guild invite " command *Recruiter - The Guild Member who's attempting to sign up the Recruit *Successful Recruit - Someone who's recruited during the contest period, met the Eligibility Requirements, completed the minimum play time, is in good standing and has displayed rank ladder progression *Eligibility Requirements - The minimum standards adopted by the Guild for new recruits. This also includes any special contest rules created for recruiting contests *Enrollment Invitation - the " / guild invite " system command used to enroll a new guild member *Active Member - a guild member who plays for at least 15 minutes each day for 16 of 30 consecutive days *Contest Period - This contest runs for 30 consecutive days start to finish *Minimum Play - 15 minutes each day for 16 of 30 consecutive days *Rank Ladder Progression - Acquisition of the Newcomer and Associate rank *Good Standing - Anyone who's not been placed on probation Rules #Recruits must meet all eligibility requirements #Recruits must be grouped with the Recruiter and Commander before "/guild invite" command is issued #Recruit must ask for the enrollment invitation, Recruiters cannot request it for the recruit #Recruit must register on the guild website prior to the enrollment invitation being issued #Recruit must remain an active member during contest period #Recruit must have displayed rank ladder progression #Any disputes arrising from this contest will be reviewed by the Guild Leader or Officers. #Final judgement for all disputes will rest with the Guild Leader or Guild Officers #Recruiters will be awarded one plat for each successful recruit #Recruiters must be an Active Member in good standing with RB on the final day of the contest to be eligible for prize rewards Contest Details Contestants will compete against their peers in recruiting quality recruits. At the end of the contest period, the Recruiter with the highest number of recruits will be awarded a special house item in addition to the plat they win for recruiting new members. Prizes will be mailed out on December 15th, 2011 by in-game mail. See General Contest Rules for more details.